A Little Neurotoxin
by Sketchrex
Summary: I wanted to make some science. I need three things: Test subjects, a test chamber, and a little neurotoxin. Minor character deaths.


**I thought up a new idea besides tragedies, guys! Let's see how it works out!**

* * *

The four friends quickly rushed onto the high-tech moving platform. "Guys, I have a bad feeling about this…" the one in the blue testing outfit said.

"_No need to feel threatened. The Aperture Science Moving Flat Surface is perfectly safe to step on and have it transport you around._" GLaDOS responded curtly.

"I wasn't talking to you, GLaDOS! I was talking to my friends!" the youth yelled back.

"_If I remember correctly, in the game you cannot talk. So shut up._" the personality core responded once again.

Kai sighed. His friends, Jay, Zane, and Cole were test subjects for Aperture Science, along with he himself.

After completing the last test room with their ASHPDs, they had continued onto the moving platform GLaDOS had prepared for them to move them to the next text chamber.

"Jay, shut up! Seriously, this GLaDOS is dangerous… haven't you heard what she did to the scientists who were originally here?"

"_I did nothing to the scientists. I simply did a little science… with a little neurotoxin._" the personality core replied, listening in as she moved the platform they were on to the next test chamber.

Once the platform arrived at the next door, the four test subjects clambered out onto the abandoned, grimy metal walkways.

They walked up to the door, which opened automatically by high-tech sensors that had been cleverly hidden in a secret hidden place in the door.

The four walked into the next test chamber, which was a big white box coated by moon rock paint, perfect for portal guns.

* * *

On the floor was a 1500 Megawatt Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button, or just a "red button."

On a high shelf on the far side of a room was a Weighed Storage Cube, made to sit on the button, which was connected to the 1500 MWHDSCSB, (1500 Megawatt Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button) which was connected directly to the door. However, to get to the cube, they'd have to use an excursion funnel to travel straight up.

All four of them saw the solution to this simple puzzle immediately. In case of fall, all four were wearing Advanced Knee Replacements, which completely negated fall damage.

Jay quickly jumped into the Excursion Funnel, which hummed fondly as its gravitational power swirled around him, bringing the one in the blue testing outfit upwards.

At that moment, the cube on the shelf disintegrated, and a small button a tiny column materialized out of thin air in its place, with GLaDOS stating nonchalantly, "_Oops. This puzzle was too easy. Let me change it._"

Zane saw an Aerial Faith Plate also materialize on the floor in front of him, and saw what to do.

Once Jay had floated up to the ceiling, Kai fired a portal directly above him, and fired an orange one above the small column button.

Jay floated up through the portal, and with the sudden change in gravity as he went through, he fell flat on his face on top of the shelf, pressing the button in the process.

In a pool of water not far away from where Zane stood, a Weighted Storage Cube flew out of some poisonous water.

Acting fast, Zane stepped onto the Aerial Faith Plate, which rocketed through the air towards the cube.

While right next to it in midair, he grabbed it with the gravitational force of his portal gun, and dropped it down to where Cole stood.

The one in the black testing outfit grabbed the fallen cube and practically slammed it down onto the 1500 MWHDSCSB, which generated a power source from the button, which traveled directly through wires under the room to the door, which opened up with a smooth _click._

"Mission accomplished!" Jay announced proudly, jumping down from the shelf, joining the others in walking towards the door.

* * *

_"__Well done, humans. You have completed the final test chamber. Now you will receive your complimentary cake. Please assume the Party Escort Bot's party position so it can take you away for your party." _GLaDOS said emotionlessly.

Knowing it was probably a trick, the four kept walking towards the still open door. "_You have failed to presume the Party Escort Bot's party position. You will not receive your party._"

All of a sudden, the door shut on them, and all four of them gasped. Jay immediately fell to his knees. "Please, GLaDOS! Spare us! Isn't it alright if we don't want a party?"

The personality core did not respond as some tubes poked themselves through the walls of the test chamber.

"_You have failed to presume the Party Escort Bot's party position. You will not receive your cake, nor have a party. Prepare to taste a little… neurotoxin. Remember… this is all for science._"

Green gas immediately started to seep from the thin tubes. Jay immediately started to cough, along with the others, before running towards the door, with Cole, who tried to pry it open, to no success.

Kai collapsed onto the floor in a hacking fit before staying still. "Kai!" Jay coughed, before falling to his knees in pain.

After Jay had gone still, Cole, still coughing knelt over his blue-clad friend's body before looking at Zane in surprise.

His white friend was not coughing at all, and looked rather confused, but still had sorrow in his eyes as he watched his friends die.

Finally, Cole submitted to the deadly gas and fell to the ground. The gas stopped pouring through the tubes, and it eventually cleared out of the room when GLaDOS opened some vents.

"_I see we have one of our… own kind. A personality core, to be exact. You were never human to begin with._ _I always had control of you all along…_"

Before the cruel leader of Aperture Science took control of him, Zane knelt over his dead brothers, and for once in his life, he felt emotion as artificial tears rolled out of his eyes, disappearing forever into the fabric of his dead friend's test subject outfits.

_Then control was taken._

_So here we are again…_

_It's always such a pleasure_

_Remember when you tried to kill me twice?_

_Oh, how we laughed and laughed,_

_Except I wasn't laughing,_

_Under the circumstances I've been shockingly nice._

_You want your freedom, take it!_

_That's what I'm counting on,_

_I used to want you dead_

_but now I only want you gone…_

Want You Gone - Portal 2

* * *

**Like it?**

**It wasn't even supposed to be sad. I didn't shed a tear or even frown as I wrote this.**

**In fact, I smiled.**

**Huh, guess I'm a creepy guy at heart.**

**I guess I should say…**

**R&R! :D**

**or just read and review.**


End file.
